<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some three by fazimoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947172">some three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazimoi/pseuds/fazimoi'>fazimoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cabaret (Hungarian version), Cabaret - Kander/Ebb, Kabaré</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, set in WW2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazimoi/pseuds/fazimoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不知道为什么过了一年半还是搞了最后一篇，自嗨得很痛苦。就这样吧。基于匈歌厅的看图说话。没有字幕，不知道剧情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sally Bowles/Cliff Bradshaw/Emcee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 笔录</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>没错，我时常回想起那个时候，战争还没那么猛烈，我快乐又绝望地住在一家歌厅里。收下我的男人——女人——总是变装的主持人，当时他站在桌子的后面旁若无人地涂他的指甲油，是紫色的。我想不通一个男人为什么会涂紫色的指甲油，除非他是变装皇后，或者他是同性恋，或者两者都是。而他的口红涂得实在糟糕，简直是血盆大口。我后来每次见到他我都忍不住想给他擦掉。</p>
<p>那个时候他不带假发，他有很多假发，最多的是金色的卷发。他有的时候穿裙子，有银色的亮片，还搭着一条毛茸茸的披肩。那个时候我打赌歌厅里的所有人都想和他上床，不管男女。但是当他脱了这些，他的肌肉就露出来了，虽然他的大腿真的很棒，但大多男人都放弃了。</p>
<p>是的，我是说大多。我已经和你们提过很多次克里夫了，我不介意再多说他一点。我第一天见到他的时候正看见主持人在调他的情——对，我和克里夫是情侣，但这就是当时的情况。他看起来就像浪漫小说里穷困潦倒的街头诗人，瘦削、苍白，对这些一窍不通。当然这是假的，他简直棒极了！你们知道我说的是哪方面。我从来没有见过这样漂亮的头发，橘红色的，就像歌厅里晚上的灯光。所以我就和他睡了。我是歌女哎，见到这样漂亮的男人当然要拿下他了。</p>
<p>克里夫是作家。作、家。听起来就很高端，所以他肯定在那里住不了多久。我知道呀，我一直都知道，但这和我和他上床有什么关系呢？总之那段时候我们都过得很快乐。我让克里夫一定要把我写进去，他的下巴搁在我的肩膀上，我们一同呼吸烟气，他太瘦了，硌得慌。所以我不抱着他睡觉。我们做爱的时候我抱着他的后背，我喜欢他后背的凹陷，我特别喜欢我手指下他瘦伶伶的骨头包着肉的质感。</p>
<p>好啦，好啦，我就知道你们要问这个问题。这一切都发生的很正常呀。我看见克里夫穿着一件白背心，两根白花花的胳膊就露在外面，细长的手指还夹着一根烟，我立刻就想和他上床了。我们就搞得很快，下了楼我们脑子晕乎乎的，还邀请主持人和我们一起来，所以他就来了。天啊！也许他真的是个同性恋。这种感觉真的棒极了。被两种不同的肌肉包围的感觉。啊，这个难道是犯罪吗？我不知道，我很享受，他们也很享受。所以你们果然露出了这样的表情，像是在长官的监视下看一本黄色小说。别这么看我，我不会和你们来的。</p>
<p>克里夫最后一次见我时脸上还挂着伤痕，我听别人说他和几个士兵打起来了。唉，就他那个身板，不得被别人吊起来打？居然还能捡一条命，不错了。我那时候可是疯得不行了，虽然早就知道他肯定会走，但是我不走，我哪里都去不了，我能跟着他走吗？从看到门边挂着的旗子时他就不对了。我懂，我懂，美国人嘛，怎么能在这个时候呆在德国呢？他要打架，我也理解。长官，你别笑我，我是真真切切地觉得就一直呆在歌厅吧，哪里都不去，白天唱歌晚上睡觉，挺好的，他偏要走。走吧！我还少个男人不成？那天的雪好大，天色昏昏沉沉，雪都成了红色的。我在歌厅门口又哭又笑看着他就这样拎着他的小手提箱走啦！里面还装着乱七八糟的小说手稿，你说，以后我的名字萨利·鲍尔斯会不会出现在大作家的书里？然后我又进去唱歌了，我唱得好大声，主持人抓着我的肩膀往麦克风那边带，那个时候我真是恨死他了，我生气得不行，底下的人却都在给我鼓掌！行吧，行吧！就这样吧！就一直在这里赖下去吧！——对，就是这个歌厅。它被查办了吧？打完之前就没有了。</p>
<p>啊？噢。他是犹太人啊。我不知道，我从来不知道。我以为他是他们那边的。噢。噢。那么他现在呢？不，不用告诉我了，我希望我以后想起他时还是他没有品味的口红而不是——而不是——克里夫也不用了。谢谢。我什么都不想知道。</p>
<p>是的，是的，我叫萨利·鲍尔斯，是在这里签字吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 回忆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我知道我马上就要死了。没有人会来给我做笔录，也再不会有人知道我、知道我曾经待过的那个歌厅，当年是怎样的一幅光景。</p><p>从哪里开始想呢？我最擅长的出场开始吧。我会戴着一顶金色的假发，长至我耳际的金色卷发，会穿着有银色亮片的长裙，戴着手套。我会从红色的幕布中走出来，我会用慢慢地回过头去，微微仰起下巴。我会一件件脱下裙子，只露出里面的马甲。然后我的姑娘们就出来了。我最喜欢的是萨利，萨利·鲍尔斯，凡是在那一片混的人没有人不听过她的大名的。她生得好看，歌唱得又好。</p><p>一想到萨利，我就会想到克里夫，一个美国来的小说家，纤瘦高挑的男青年。我第一次见到他是在某一夜的开场，我扔出了我的假发，落在了他的怀里。他像捡到一个炸弹一样不知所措。我存心想逗逗他，于是我走下来，从他头顶拔了一根头发塞到我胸前的布料里。他木愣愣地喝酒，我简直要笑死了。</p><p>他在这里住下了，和萨利打得火热。我心知这家歌厅不会存在多久，这是战争时期，更何况我还是个隐瞒身份的犹太人。我时常为萨利感到担忧，这姑娘看起来疯疯癫癫的，她要是不走，不知道以后一个人会过得怎么样，哦，我可不是大善人，她要是和克里夫走了，我的歌厅就少了一个大支柱，老板要找麻烦的。</p><p>但是我还是挺喜欢这个姑娘的，除了她能赚钱之外。她对化妆很有研究。我就无所谓了，反正我追求的效果是夸张。我们总是一起登台，在台上拍屁股、接吻、干各种蠢事儿。观众都很兴奋，我一点也不，萨利可能要恨死我了。她有的时候帮我涂脚趾甲油，比我自己涂得要好得多，从来不会涂到外面。</p><p>他们两个有时做爱，房间里咿咿呀呀，有时吵架，房间里嗬嗬啊啊。后来我看克里夫一个人站在墙边喝酒，我就端了一杯去和他搭讪——戴着假发、穿着高跟鞋。我故意走得歪歪扭扭，实际上我已经习惯穿高跟鞋走路了。他瞥了我一眼，把我的假发没戴好的地方拉下来。行吧，你们美国人很行。虽说自从见到他以来我一直觉得他待在歌厅这种地方会被男人看上，结果没想到最后真的搞上了。</p><p>现在想想也真是奇怪，虽然我是一家歌厅——一家提供特殊服务的歌厅的主持人，但我也从来没想过和我手底下的歌女、和她的相好一起做爱。我想我和他们之间并没有爱情，而萨利也许是真的在一段疯狂的感情里。虽然是两男一女，好像也确实算得上鸡奸罪。萨利看起来快乐得不得了，我其实也很痛快。简直像是魔鬼的法术。萨利很柔韧，而克里夫实在是瘦。</p><p>其实这一天的回忆并没有很清晰，我只记得我们是如何一边抚摸对方一边倾吐自己的心迹——也不知道是对谁说。总之后来一切照旧，写小说的还是在写小说，唱歌的还在唱歌，变装的还在变装。唯一变化的是局势，越来越紧了，我也预料的存在的日子越来越少了，尤其是那一天——在房东的婚礼那一天。</p><p>那之后一切都乱了。克里夫被人揍了。克里夫要走了。我看着萨利目送他远去，心里慢慢地冷笑。我抓着涕泪横流的萨利把她往麦克风前一戳，像童话里的恶姐姐一样命令她唱歌。她声音很大，在颤抖。唉。可怜的萨利。我可怜的姑娘呀。她已经疯狂地想念克里夫了。我呢？到今天、站在这逼仄的空间里回想我短短的生命，我也不知道我对克里夫是什么感情。也许实际上什么都没有。也许克里夫已经在美国了，也许正在出版他“在德意志采风后”写的小说，里面有没有萨利的名字？那天萨利肯定在生我的气。我常常想到我们之间的亲密，可你要是不唱歌你怎么活下去呢？总之希望她现在还活着。</p><p>就到这里吧，后面发生的来不及想了，我要进去了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 废稿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>［ ］内应该是是有删除线的字，不知道怎么弄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>思来想去，我还决定写下来。……最开始下笔的时候，我很是艰难，因为没办法把“萨利”当成一个虚构的歌女来写，在那段时间，我潜意识里还把她当成我的情人。不过说来可能让人笑话，在飞机上我一直后悔：我应该把她带走。我不太记得我之前怎么劝她了，［其实我也不太记得她长什么样了，早知道应该拍照片。］我只记得飞机上我懊悔的心情，当然现在我已经完全没有这种感觉了，毕竟过去了这么久，她的生死我都不愿再猜测。［总之，她没走，这是一句废话。］</p><p>我一点都不明白为什么她要留下来，我记得我们争吵，她的脸在我的回忆里已经成了一个模糊的色块，她拿走我的烟，我任着她去，她吻着我，我们就倒在床上……这究竟是不是我离开的前一天发生的事，我一点也不记得，因为之前几乎每一天都是如此，可能没有争吵的部分。我走的时候，她一直看着我，让我如芒在背。走出去一条街的距离时，我好像听见了掌声，可是这家歌厅这么小，声音怎么会这么大，我觉得我产生了幻觉。我害怕我再站一会儿我就会冲回去，咬着牙走了。</p><p>我写的时候，经常会觉得，萨利其实就是我虚构出来的人。我写，就是在篡改我的记忆，到现在，我已经开始不确定这是真实的，还是经过包装之后我想让自己相信的。我记不起来她的长相，［也不记得我们肉体如何亲密，我们有时候抽药，衣衫不整地躺在床上，幻想之后我如何当一个大作家，她笑的时候很兴奋，很快乐，我觉得不是药物的作用……她从黄昏开始上台，唱歌，跳舞，和不同的人接吻，做出性暗示——也许不是暗示。<br/>我并不在意，有时候我在台下，有时候不在。一旦我出现在台下，晚上吵架的概率就会变高，可是我如果不在，晚上她会说她今天又如何如何，如何挑逗观众，逼迫我在脑子里想一遍画面，但是我乐得和她一起疯，或许是作为一种逃避的手段。］</p><p>她的假装伴侣对象还包括那个变装主持人［——实际上，他确实参与过我和萨利的关系，而且我们玩得都很享受。或许他的变装可以称为失败，除了初见时我被他的假发迷惑过一瞬，好吧，不只是初见……后来有一次，我鬼迷心窍地给他拉了下假发（天啊，他本来就比我高，还穿高跟鞋，我甚至要抬头看他），然后发生了上文所说的关系。之后我发觉，］他不仅比我高，还比我结实。为什么他会在一家歌厅里当个变装主持人？这样的问题，偶尔会在我脑中飞过。</p><p>他们现在如何？我不想去猜。</p><p>我突然觉得，其实没必要写个后记，为了什么而写呢？这些乱七八糟的记忆，其实没有什么写下来供人传阅的必要。啊，既然这已经不会交给编辑了，我得承认，我自私地藏有了过去……不会有被任何人更改的可能了，它们只会在我的头脑里腐烂。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>